List of Scrapped Princess characters
The following is a list of characters from the anime Scrapped Princess. Humans Pacifica Casull The Scrapped Princess. Originally thrown over a cliff when she was just a baby, she survived and was adopted by the Casull family as their youngest child. With her blonde hair and blue eyes, she is the spitting image of her mother, and her sweet nature does not seem to suggest any ill things about her. Pacifica is young and innocent despite all that is going on around her, but she questions how so much suffering can occur due to her existence and blames herself for it. She is prophesized to be the poison that destroys the world when she turns 16 years of age. Because of this so called prophecy, shortly before she turns 16 Pacifica is stabbed and killed by her twin brother Prince Forsyth at the end of the show. On the day of her 16th birthday, her power to destroy Providence would have reached its zenith, and the spell within her would activate. After her death, Pacifica then finds herself confronting Celia Mauser, whom she is a physical recreation of, in a virtual world. While she was killed just before her 16th birthday, the power she had gained in the time she was alive was enough so that the destruction of Providence was still possible, with the addition of Pacifica's own will. After learning why Providence was created, Celia gives Pacifica the choice to determine humanity's future. Even though Pacifica is sympathetic to having a protected, 'ideal' world to live in, she chooses instead to let humans make their own choices, and as a result of this decision, Celia disappears and Providence is destroyed, freeing mankind once and for all. After everything is over and done with and the world is finally safe, Pacifica returns to her family farm with Shannon, Raquel, and Zefiris. Shannon Casull The middle child of the Casull family after Pacifica was adopted, meaning he is Raquel's younger brother and Pacifica's older foster brother. Shannon is a skilled swordsman who has sworn to defend Pacifica's life no matter what, but he is reserved and calm despite many difficult things transpiring in the Casull sibling's lives. Later in the series, he merges with Zefiris to become a D-Knight. Strangely, he looks almost exactly like Zefiris' old master, Lord Beckham Mauser. In the end, Shannon manages to unlock the full power of the D-Knight and helps to retrieve Pacifica after her death, bringing her back to Earth. He later returns to his family farm with Pacifica, Raquel, and Zefiris. Raquel Casull The oldest member of the Casull children. She is a powerful magic-user and able to cast spells faster than many others. She has assumed a motherly role in the family and always maintain a calm, kind attitude. She is Shannon's sister and Pacifica's foster sister. Like Shannon, she has a striking resemblance to Celia and Beckenham Mauser's sister due to the genetic engineering used in their birth. It is however noted that she is often left the odd one out because of Shannon and Pacifica's close relationship. She doesn't seem to mind, but she is considerably less close to either of her siblings as they are to each other. But in some episodes it can be seen that she is actually concerned about Pacifica, for example when they went to the cave of bugs to look plants for Pacifica's antidote, she actually says that she didn't mind the danger because her sister's life was in danger. Raquel often encourages Shannon's close relationship with Pacifica by sending her brother out to look for and comfort Pacifica. She's quite the type of comforting Pacifica by doing something not by telling it. And despite her kind, calm and though goofy nature, she will not hesitate to strike down anyone in her way of protecting Pacifica or Shannon. Raquel's normal kindness often serves as a cover for a more aggressive and tactical mind that asserts itself whenever Pacifica or Shannon are in danger. Raquel prepared her father, Yuhma, for death and lit the pyre. Christopher Armalite/Bairach Leader of the elite army unit Obstinate Arrow. He attempts to kill the Scrapped Princess and kidnaps Winia Chester to lay a trap for the guardians. He is beaten in a duel by Shannon and asked to stay away in exchange for sparing his life. Later, in order for him to gain access to the castle's resources, he is officially adopted by Baroness Bailaha as her son. He appears to fill the role of honorable antagonist in this series. Later on in the series, he joins Pacifica to fight on her side. After Providence is 'destroyed' and mankind is freed, he marries Winia and is good friends with the Casulls. He is an expert fighter who has been in the elite weapon force since he was a little boy. Winia Chester Winia Chester is an introverted and lonesome inn-maid, taken in and raised by her uncle out of pity for her after her parents died. She spends time with and becomes friends with Pacifica, and it is one of the few times she has smiled and laughed since her parents were killed. When Christopher kidnaps her and takes her to the Glass Canyon, Pacifica's identity as the Scrapped Princess is revealed to her. Although initially confused and unable to accept the fact that her new friend is the poison that will destroy the world, Winia eventually comes around, and continues to have a close friendship with Pacifica. In the Glass Canyon, she discovers that her kidnapper, Christopher, is also an orphan. After the brief kidnapping episode, she develops a deep attraction to Christopher Armalite/Bairach. After Providence is 'destroyed' and mankind is freed, she is seen with Chris knitting a pink cloth in a carriage. Winia also ends up being good friends with the Casulls. Leopold Scorpus A clumsy but well-meaning traveling lordling who wishes to become a knight. He joins Pacifica and her siblings, vowing to protect her and one day marry her. He begins as an idealistic youth seeking to join the order of Amber Knights. After meeting the retired legendary knight Doyle Barrett, he begins to question the meaning of justice and chivalry, setting his quest to knighthood in second priority until he can finally discover for himself what chivalry truly is. He constantly carries a stuffed dragon costume with him, a gift from the baker he worked for in the city of Taurus. The headband he wears was a bandage that Pacifica made for him when he hurt himself trying to keep up with their wagon. Leopold talks often with Winia over their mutual friend in Pacifica. After mankind is freed, he continues to follow after Pacifica and fully proposes to her. After an exaggerated pause, she responds by slapping him saying she has better things to do, but is seen blushing as she turns away. Doyle Barrett A doctor in a secluded forest area, Doyle used to be the head of the Amber Knights. He defied orders to throw the newborn princess down a cliff and kill her, as he began to doubt the true meaning of justice and chivalry that would have him kill an innocent child. When he found out that Pacifica was that same baby, he made an atonement by helping Raquel to save her life. Kidaf Gillot the Silencer A bard who tries his luck as a bounty hunter using his ability to command a group of poisonous BUGs with his instrument. His original intention was to use his BUGs to poison and kill Pacifica, but Raquel subdued him in order to collect the antidote from his cave. In awe of Raquel's devotion, Kidaf stopped going after the Scrapped Princess' bounty, and even agreed to help Pacifica find her siblings by sending his bugs to search for them. Much later in the series, he helped Pacifica (then known as Pamela) to get a job in a theater as one of the costumed players. He also helps Leopold and Winia get jobs there - Leo as another player and Winia as the snacks-sales lady. Eventually, when Pacifica gets found out, Kidaf advises her group on escaping the city, and stays behind to inform Raquel about what is going on. Later still, he helps to resist the Peacemakers. Prince Forsyth/Forsis The Crown Prince and biological twin brother of Pacifica. Unlike his father the King, he has his people's welfare as top priority, and despises all this unnecessary bloodshed meted to take out the Scrapped Princess. For this reason - the other being his physical resemblance to his mother and Pacifica - he is constantly at conflict with the King. When Baroness Bailaha introduced Christopher Armalite to him as her adopted son, the two became close friends. Despite his polite nature and calm appearance, the Prince is highly observant, clever, and quickly figures out that Chris is more than he appears. Prince Forsythe was often at dilemma over the choices he might have to make between Pacifica - the younger sister he has never known - and his people. This leads him to continually look for information on his sister to try and make an accurate decision. He refuses to allow Chris to call him by any royal title. The Mauser Cardinal asks Forsis to be an Envoy of God and think about the greater good of his people. Later, Forsis arranges a meeting with Pacifica, to finally meet his twin. After a short and awkward conversation he embraces her and apologizes, then draws his sword and stabs her in the back. He then pulls the sword free and drives it into his own chest, to atone for killing his sister by dying with her. He is revived from death when Pacifica 'destroys' Providence. A comment by Chris at the end of the last episode reveals that Forsis will soon be crowned the new King. Bergen A priest of the Mauser Church known as "The Heretical Procurator". Even though he is a priest of Mauser, he is an easy-going person. He believes that both Mauser and Browning are unnecessary. But he also believes that people need to believe something, otherwise life would be tough. He thinks it is weird to crush something because it is not the thing you believe in and doesn't accept Church doings. Later we learn that he is also part of the Guardians like Raquel, Shannon, Leo and Vinia. Later in the series he helps Raquel and the others. Princess Senes Giat "Beast" Princess of the Giat Empire, she is quite short-tempered, due to her harsh childhood, where people feared her, and she and Pacifica often argued after they met. She is a warrior princess skilled with her sword and magic, and manages to revive the giant floating fortress Skid used 5000 years ago in the Genesis Wars, with the help of the Dragoon, Natalie. Even though Senes is a skilled fighter and magic user, she is still just a little below Shannon's fighting ability and cannot beat him even if she uses her magic and swordsmanship together. This was proven in a fight between her and Shannon. It should be noted that she lasted longer against Shannon than Chris did and that Shannon was one of her few defeats. After the fight, Senes gained some respect for Shannon as a fighter and Raquel as a mage and tactician. Along with two followers, Ruce and Drake, she fights using Gigas, a dragon-like being that is somewhat similar to a Dragoon, but cannot take the form of a person. Another follower, Eirote, seems to be her second in command. She is in charge of most technical work, such as rebuilding the Gigas and maintaining the Skid. Eirote is much kinder and more soft-hearted then Senes and often soothes the Beast Princess's rough temper for others as well as occasionally keeping Senes in line. Carol Casull The mother of Shannon and Raquel and adoptive mother of Pacifica - as well as a formidable sorceress. A slight but stately-looking woman with red eyes and silver hair, she was a friend of Pacifica's biological mother, but the relationship seems to have soured. It was she who decided that the infant Pacifica would receive a name that many people would like. Carol plays a greater role in the novel series than in the anime. Yuhma Casull The father of Shannon and Raquel and adoptive father of Pacifica. He is a stout, dark-skinned swordsman of seemingly foreign appearance, and quite a bit older than his wife. Despite being described as someone you wouldn't want to meet on the roads at night, he is a jovial man whose composure is difficult to break. Like Carol, Yuhma has a greater role on the novels. Dragoons/Dragons Biological weapons allegedly made by the Dark God and the humans to fight the Peacemakers; actually made to fight aliens, as were the Peacemakers later. They were created by technology and bound with a master to fight but their program does not naturally allow them to harm humans. They are referred to as Demons by the common people. According to Zefiris, there were originally 200 "production versions" of the Dragoons, but many malfunctioned and could not be used to fight the enemy. Only 26 of the original 200 remained, and those 26 needed to be paired with a human "D-Knight" in order to use their vast power. Use of much of their power needed to be approved by the human D-Knight. (It seems unlikely that serial numbers 27-200 were the ones that originally malfunctioned, such that serial numbers 1-26 were the only ones that remained functional. Perhaps Lord Browning renumbered them, starting over at 1, after their modifications?) One of the most interesting powers Dragoons possess, along with being able to turn into a full dragon, is their ability to escape into "Phase Space", which appears to be another dimension. From the perspective of the inhabitants of Dustbin, it appears that the Dragoons and Peacemakers just disappear when they transition to Phase Space. Zefiris (Serial Number 26) A Dragoon or powerful spiritual being, who has been watching the goings-on in this world for 5000 years, originally constructed to battle an alien race that attacked humans, but was used as a last resort plan to protect the Providence Breaker from the Peacemakers. Solemn, calm and quiet, Zefiris first appears as a mysterious character who seems to show up whenever the Casulls are in trouble, and often gives them hints that help them. Zefiris appears to have a very calm demeanour, and she first appears to be something like a cosmos guardian (Peacemaker), due to her strange abilities and unfazed demeanour, which is typical for the Peacemakers. She is one of the few remaining Dragoons since the Genesis War ended. She merges with Shannon, allowing him to become a D-Knight (D for Dragon or Dragoon) and to combat the Peacemakers. Shannon bears a significant resemblance to her true master that died in order to allow Zefiris to live. While not quite as cold-hearted as Natalie, Zefiris considered her mission to protect the Providence Breaker above all other things, including the lives of thousands of other humans. In the last episode, Zefiris returns with the Cassuls to their family farm to live out her days with her new master. Natalie (Serial Number 14) A fellow Dragoon who knows Zefiris, and took part in the Genesis Wars but, unlike Zefiris, lost most of her powers. To survive, she inhabits an ancient battle-vehicle, the Skid, as part of her body. Due to Natalie's integration with the Skid, she is able to both help or hinder the people on board. In order to continue to survive, Natalie has continued to upgrade her systems, but her abilities are limited and incomplete. Her personality is also cold and unfeeling, like the Peacemakers. Natalie does not consider herself a Dragoon anymore, even though, technically, she is still a Dragoon. Once, when Zefiris remarked that her methods were too forceful; the Dragoons were in the sealed world of Providence to be the Providence Breaker's Guardians against the Peacemakers, and to help humans. Natalie replied - in a rather unconcerned manner - (I am no longer a Dragoon. But we Dragoons need not go out of our way to help those foolish humans). Hinting that the humans, were a class below them (the Peacemakers and the Dragoons). Later in the series, as Natalie is unable to fight as a Dragoon, she helps create Dragoon emulations, the Gigas who are like the Dragoons and Peacemakers, but don't have independent AIs and seem operated entirely by their human pilots. Natalie no longer considers herself a Dragoon due to the damage she suffered in the Genesis Wars. Gloria (Serial Number 7) Another one of the few Dragoons who barely survived the Genesis Wars, due to the Peacemakers' betrayal. She is barely alive, and is unable to assume her true form of a Dragoon. She first appeared as a giant frog (using frog DNA to give herself physical form). She chased a terrified Pacifica around the lake until Zefiris dispersed her physical form, revealing a semi-transparent girl that was her humanoid form. After Pacifica followed Zefiris' request to tell Gloria to rest, Gloria thanked her and disappeared for good. Peacemakers Cin/Suin/Sim A young girl whom Shannon finds outside a town. She claims to have no parents, and said she was waiting for somebody, though she did not know who it was. She follows Shannon home. After a few strange occurrences involving her, Zefiris informs Pacifica that Suin is a Peacemaker in a compressed state (the human girl form) and, on top of that, an artillery type that can cancel out the Dragoons' presence. As if to prove this, as soon as Zefiris says that, Pacifica sees Zefiris disappearing, just as Suin walks into the room. Suin was compressed because artillery types were powerful and dangerous, so to keep them in a more stable condition, Cz was compressed as Suin. Galil, it turns out, was supposed to pick Suin up at the bridge and release her true form, but was eliminated by Zefiris before he could. Steyr went in his place to seek Suin out, finding her with Pacifica and finally "unzipping" her compressed form, causing her to revert back to Cz, the Peacemaker. There was in fact, some foreshadowing about Sim's true identity. In episode 8, when Shannon said that she might be killed if she stayed with them, she replied "I don't die." (which is in fact true as Peacemakers are immortal). Also, she mentioned that she had no parents when Raquel inquired about it, not that they did or she got lost, but that she simply didn't have parents. In addition, when Pacifica tried to catch up with her in the woods, Pacifica was nearly out of breath while she was not even panting. In her human form of Suin, she has difficulty using proper grammar and verb tenses, showing that she is still maturing. As Cz, she is cold and calculating, not caring if she is to die as long as she can take her enemies with her to death. In last episode she manages to say "I'm sorry" using her Suin form voice to Shannon. Cz/Shiizu A Peacemaker or human-shaped weapon programmed to destroy the Scrapped Princess. She wore one of a pair of earring charms which Pacifica gave her when she was Cin/Suin/Sim, which she continues to wear even after reverting back to her Peacemaker form. Later in the show, possibly because of her time as Cin/Suin/Sim, Cz's mentality is affected and she begins to sympathize with the humans, and later shows some reluctance to go on a mass killing spree. This seems to develop largely from her assignment to follow Shannon (in case he should find Pacifica), as she learns of his motivations and philosophy even while stating she doesn't care about them. (Note also in Episode 18, the two share an umbrella in a scene that mirrors Shannon/Suin's first meeting). Cz is an artillery type cosmos guardian. She appears to look like an attractive woman with long dark hair, but wears an outfit that looks rather different from the humans and is similar to what Steyr wears. Destroyed in last episode when she purposely drops her defenses taking a shot in the head from D-Knight Shannon. Steyr/Stea A fellow Peacemaker like Cz, who comes to retrieve Cin who she claims is Cz in compressed form. She proves this by using her powers to revert Cin/Suin into what looks like an adult version of Cin/Suin. She doesn't care how the other Peacemakers feel because their feelings don't really matter. She was in charge of the first attack on the Skid but was injured by Shannon and saved by Cz or else she would have been killed. Of the Peacemakers, Steyr despises humans the most, angered at the 5000 years of "humans killing humans" she has seen. However, she is unaware that the Peacemakers, including her, are Valkyrie Types - an upgraded version of a Dragoon, and that she was created by humans, but got brainwashed into working for the enemy. Steyr's name is also mentioned as Stella. In her normal humanoid form, Steyr looks like a beautiful human woman with long pale blonde hair. Unlike Cz, Steyr is a civilian type cosmos guardian. Almost succeeds in killing Shannon in his full D-Knight form, but is destroyed when she's speared through the head by all three Gigas' light lances. Galil Another Peacemaker, and also a civilian type like Steyr. He was killed by Zefiris earlier in the series. Strangely, he does not seem to very strong, as Zefiris did not have to transform into her true form to destroy him, and she killed him when she was getting decompressed. It may be because Galil was unaware of her ability, and got caught off guard (Zefiris had actually provoked him, which probably led to his blind attack.) Not much is said about his personality, but according to Zefiris he is arrogant and looks down to others people thinking that he is much superior above anyone else. Like all civilian types, he also has blonde hair. He was originally Cz's partner, as the Peacemakers operate in pairs, and was intended to retrieve Cz and decompress her - his death complicates Cz's decompression and forces Steyr to take over. Socom An artillery type Peacemaker, like Cz. He appears later in the series. His personality is like Steyr's, but not as sadistic. He is also not as overly determined to get chances to kill people ( In an episode, while waiting for Pacifica to reach Leinwan, Steyr suggested to start killing people, but Socom, coming in the middle of the conversation between Steyr and Cz on who seems more human, said that there was no need to play petty tricks.). Nevertheless, he hates humans, or at least feels no particular desire to protect them. He is Steyr's partner. Destroyed in the last episode by the three Gigas when they use their light lances to slice him into three sections. Gods Celia/Seria Mauser Seria is actually the Lord Mauser. 5000 years ago, she was a seer in the Genesis Wars, and could read the enemies' movements with great accuracy. With the combined powers of the Peacemakers (also known as the Valkyrie Type) and the Dragoons, humans were a formidable foe. However, Seria betrayed the humans to save her brother (A D-knight like Shannon, who also used Zefiris as his Dragoon) and sister. This led to the Peacemakers getting brainwashed, and humanity being sealed in the world called Providence. Celia had maintained her appearance from 5000 years ago to the present date in an artificial body. The Peacemakers obey her, and they do not know that she is actually a human woman. It is quite ironic, as the Peacemakers, (except for Cz) hate humans with a passion (this was only after they got brainwashed, and began to see the humans as foolish beings who just cause trouble). Seria looks exactly like Pacifica, except for lighter hair and a more matured look. Her siblings also look like Shannon and Raquel (except that Celia is their older sister, instead of younger). This is explained while Pacifica and her siblings are aboard the Skiv, and Senes explains that genetic engineering was used to ensure that Pacifica received the Providence Breaker gene, and Raquel and Shannon received Guardian genes. At the end, when Celia asks Pacifica whether it was right for the humans to be sealed, Pacifica said that people should be set free. Celia then smiles, and before disappearing in the end, says that she is glad that she is finally free to join her dead siblings. There is a notable resemblance between Pacifica and Celia. One theory is that Browning had intentionally used Celia's DNA as the DNA for the Providence Breaker, and that would explain why the Peacemakers cannot attack her, as Celia and Pacifica are practically the same person. Lord George Browning 5000 years ago, he led 26 Dragoons, with their D-knights against the alien force - and later the Peacemakers - in an effort to defend humanity. In the 5000 years after the fall and sealing of humanity in Providence, he became a legend; just as Celia/Sillia became Lord Mauser, and the Peacemakers her Apostles, Lord Browning became known as the "Devil", while the faithful Dragoons were referred to as his "Demon servants", despite the fact that he is very much as human as Celia. It was said at first that he tried to wreak havoc on the world, but the Peacemakers and the Lord Mauser apparently defeated him. However, the truth was that the two of them were the most important people who helped defend the human race during the Genesis Wars, until Celia betrayed them and caused the Peacemakers to get brainwashed. Browning was the one who first proposed giving Celia her power. Other Mr. Soopie/Soopy-kun A dragon mascot used to market bread, buns and cakes by a baker. Originally, Pacifica wears the costume as a part-time advertising job but then gives the job to Leopold. Leopold is allowed to keep the costume as a reward for helping to sell the bread and then often uses the costume as pajamas. At one point, Leopold uses his Mr. Soopy costume to play the part of a dragon, while Pacifica (then known as Pamela) plays the part of the valiant knight and his horse (the design strikingly similar to Leopold and his horse Parabellum). Raquel seems to have an almost obsessive liking for Mr. Soopy, and once conjured up many little Mr. Soopy's to help Pacifica prepare dinner. Dragunov The one of Casull's two brown horses that receives more limelight, placed on the right when pulling the wagon. When Shannon left to rescue Winia, he took Dragunov with him. Later, after meeting Suin, the Casulls had no choice but to sell Dragunov and the wagon for money to make ends meet. Later, while fleeing soldiers, Leopold and Fulle picked up Dragunov and Parabellum (coincidentally kept in neighboring stalls) from the stable of "confiscated" horses in the city (we do not know it's Dragunov until Raquel, and then Pacifica, recognizes the horse). In the epilogue, Dragunov goes into labor. Makarov One of the Casull's two brown horses, placed on the left when pulling the wagon. After Shannon successfully sold the wagon and Dragunov, Makarov was left to help them carry their supplies. After bumping into Seness and her troops, Makarov was placed in their safekeeping. The horse was eventually reunited with the Casulls after their successful escape from the capital. Parabellum Leopold Scorpes' white stallion. While Leopold was taking an interest in Pacifica, Parabellum was taking an interest in Dragunov (both males' heads were turned; but is also interpretable as the animal copying the master). Later, as Leopold and Winia were helping Fulle to hide Pacifica, Parabellum was confiscated by the Army. Before making their escape, Leopold and Fulle went back into town to pick out two horses to help them get away; Leopold immediately picked out Parabellum by whistling to him. Fulle then took the horse next to Parabellum (Dragunov, coincidentally enough). There is a likely chance that Parabellum sired Dragunov's offspring, seeing that Dragunov goes into labor in the epilogue. See also * Scrapped Princess * List of Scrapped Princess episodes External links *Cast listing at Seiyuu.info Category:Scrapped Princess characters Scrapped Princess it:Personaggi di Scrapped Princess